Hal Darkholm
Hal was originally a spoiled, thrill-seeking rich kid, who had a passion for Robin Hood. During a boat trip, he encountered vampires working for the Red Lotus Clan, a terrorist organization, who beat him up, throwing him in the ocean and stole his boat. Surviving, and washing up on the shore of Mist Island, where Alistair saved his life by turning him into a vampire. On the island, he formed a close bond with Cole Walker, another boy Alistair bit. After leaving the island, he became a member of the secret organization "the Brotherhood of the Bat", alongside Cole. The two later defected when they was tasked with killing innocent bystanders, and joined the Nightwalkers. He now acts their scout, "assassin" and sharpshooter. Characteristics *'Name': Harold 'Hal' Darkholm *'Aliases': Serpent (code name), Death (code name within the Brotherhood), Summoner of Shadows, Shadow King’s Archer/Assassin, Snake Shadow *'Age': 28 (biologically 16) *'Hair': Black (gains indigo strands when using powers) *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Archery, Jinx (secretly), his coven, girls, Cole Walker (best friend) *'Dislikes': Jinx hitting on him, harming the innocent, The Red Lotus Clan *'Family': parents (deceased) Appearance Casual Hal is a 16-yer-old, Causcan, with black hair and red eyes, and a slim but muscular build. He also has a long, snake-like tongue and also has a scar on the his left cheek. His casual clothes consist of Nightwalker Uniform It consists of a black hooded jacket, with two indigo stripes in the shape of fangs present on his chest solders and hip. He has an indigo zipper in the middle. His pants are black, with indigo highlights on the sides. He also has indigo and black digit-less gloves, and black shoes with indigo laces. His hair also gains indigo strands. On his back, he has his Quick-release Quiver and also his Compact Bow. Shadow Armor It is mainly black, with only the eyes, hair and joints a glowing indigo. The helmet has a visor that covers his mouth. Snake Shadow (True Form) In this form, his skin becomes pure black, with only his eyes, hair and certain spots on his body glowing indigo. He has a snake-like face, with spike-like hair, a snake like nose and a mouth filled with sharp teeth, and a long indigo tongue. He also has a long tail, with a sharp, harpoon-like spike in the tip, and sharp claws. His weapon disappear, stored within the shadow. He now caries a bow made out of solidified shadows, and arrows with different shadow based abilities. Background Hal Darkholm's parents where the owners of a powerful company. He was a playboy and thrill seeker, and threw his money on parties and expensive things. He though everything could be bought with money. One day, while Hal had thrown a party on his private yacht, the party is interrupted by a group of people in red robes. Hal angrily asks what they were doing there, as it was a private party, but the men ignore him, and start looking around the ship. Then, one of them pulls out a radio, and states that the ship was perfect, and to send the others in. Several other robed persons appear, and they suddenly attack the people present, appearing to bite them. Hal tries to run from the massacre, but he is hit in the head, falling into a boat that starts to drift aimlessly. The boat eventually reaches Mist Island, a desolent and gloomy islamd, which (as its names states) is always covered in mist. Hal is confused and unfamiliar with survival skills, but, luckily, he is found by a man, Alastir, who is apparently living on the island. Alastir takes him to his hideout, telling him that he was trapped on the island. Just like him. Hal stubbornly states that he will find a way, and leaves the safe house, starting to explore the his surroundings. Suddenly, he is grabbed by a group of thugs, that take him to a secret base. There, the apparent leader of the group talks with Hal, promising a way off the island, as long as he gives them the location of the safe house he was earlier. Hal was about to talk, when he notices a red cape hanging somewhere in the middle of the tent. Looking at it closely, he realities that the people that had him now were the ones that had attacked his ship, and he refuses to talk. The men almost kill him, had it not been for the intervention of Alastair, who saves him yet again. Since his wounds where to severe, Alastair had to bite and turn him in order to save his life. When he wakes up, he is initially shaken by his change, but learned to accept it in time. Later on, he meets Cole (another Alastair had bit) and befriends him, the two sharing many things. He also starts learning marksmanship a skills, and martial arts from Alastair. Ten years later, Cole and Hal's time on the island had turned them from a spoiled rich kid and shy recluse into a ruthless assassin and a battle-worn warrior respectivelly. All this time, they had been confronting the Red Lotus, present on the island, destroying them bit by bit. At one point, the two and Alastair descovered that the Hoods have recently aquired a ship powerful enough to escape the island. Deciding to initiate one last attack on the Reds, culminating with the theft of the boat. However, during the raid, Alastair is caught in an explosion and apperantly killed. Sadenned by the loss of their mentor, Hal and Cole procede to massacre the terrorist vampires, killing almost all of them. They than take the boat and leave the island. Ariving on the mainland, the two start exploring the world they had not seen in over ten years. They go back to their respective houses, but watch from afar, as they knew they would never be accepted as they were then. So, saying their silent goodbyes and, after Hal steals a large portion of his family's money, the two wander off, not knowing what to do next. The answer came in the form of a hooded man, presenting himself as an agent of the "Brotherhood of the Bat", a secret society bent on safeguarding the vampire species, and its place in the world. The man invites the two to join, but they refuse. The man then asks that they give him a chance to explain, and requested that they follow him. They oblige, though they keep their powers at the ready. The man leads them to an old building, and invites them inside. Entering, the two are surprised to see that it was filled with both vampires and humans, of all ages, working together. The man than aproaches them, saying that the Brotherhood doesn't discriminate between races. They whould hire anyone or anything, as long as it benefits the vampire race. Seeing this, Hal and Cole decide to give the organization a shot, and tell the man they whould join. Meeting the Nightwalkers Three years later, Hal and Cole become top agents to the Brotherhood, being asigned a multitude of tasks, from guard duty, to assassination. They where codnamed Death (for Hal) and War (for Cole), due to their fighting stile and powers. At one point, the Brotherhood assigns them an assassination cotract in Everett. There had been rumors that a True Alpha had surfaced there, and the organization wanted him dead immediatelly. The two arive in Everett, and infiltrate Shepard High, searching for the alpha, who turns out to be Peter. At first, the two try a subtile aproach (much to Cole's dislike), and attempt to poison Peter with silver, but it fails. The two than wait for him outside the school, and attempt to ambush him, but they are twarted by the Talbot Pack. Though Hal and Cole where expecting a pack, they didn't expect one that big, and decide on a tacticle retreat. They soon try to confront the Talbot's again, but are intercepted by the Nightwalkers (called by Peter to help out). The vampires have a fierce battle, attracting a lot of attention, causing bystanders to gather around. Just then, Hal and Cole's superiors from the Brotherhood, and start confronting both the Pack and the Nightwalkers. Meanwhile, the two are then ordered to kill the bystanders. They of course completely refuse, saing they cannot take an innocent life. Their superiors get angry, and attempt to kill the bystanders themselves, but are intercepted by Alucard, who says that he too cannot stand by as innocents are killed. Cole and Hal then join him, and together, defeat the vampires. After that, the two have a talk, and decide to join the Nightwalkers, as they believe that there true place is there. However, before he accepted them, Alucard makes them apologize to Peter, which the two do, much to both their dislike. Personality Hal was born into wealth, and he didn't need to work for most of what he had, and was raised with very little responsibility. He grew into a rich thrill-seeking playboy, with no real sense of responsibility or direction in his life. His experience on Mist Island changed all that, teaching him self-reliance and showed him there was more to existence, giving him an outlet. He is described as sarcastic, cold and calculated, and also resourceful and opportunistic. He is typically extremely ruthless as well, and has stated that victory by any means is preferable to him than losing. Unlike Cole, who considers fighting to be and art, one you must do with honor and dignity, Hal considers that it's kill or be killed, and that you should win by any means necessary. Despite this, he has been known to help many in their endeavors, even if the end goal does not benefit him personally. Hal's tendency to help others was commented on once by the Alester, who observed that he was not as cold as he pretended to be, to which Hal responded that he should keep it to himself. He also possesses a dry, sardonic wit and sense of humor. Though he was called honorable once by Cole, Hal himself has indicated that he believes honor to be a fool's prize. Hal is also somewhat of a womanizer, often trying to flirt with girls. However, he himself has stated that it's for fun, and that he never takes any of the girls serious. The only one he does takes serious is Jinx, as it is hinted he may care for her. Despite this, he dislikes it when Jinx openly hits on him. Later on, Cole reveals that Hal jumps from girl to girl because he just hasn't found "the right one" for him. This is proven true as, after Hal begins his relation with Jinx, he is seen less interested in other girls. He is also shown to be rather perverted, openly trying to peek at girls, and he often tries to grope them. He also has a thing for tentacle rape, which he often teases girl with. While he does not hold back from killing, he absolutely refuses to take an innocent life. He also cared for his coven and friends, though he most of the time shows this through sarcastic remarks, and by hitting on the girls. Hal has a very powerful friendship with Cole Walker, despite their very conflicting personalities. He cares deeply for him, as once took a deathblow meant for him. Skills/Abilities *'Indigo Knight' *'Enhanced Speed': As a Knight, Hal is much faster than normal vampires. He mainly uses this speed to fire arrows at an incredible rate. *'Martial arts Master': Hal is a master in the art of Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Karate and Taijutsu. *'Enhanced Eyesight': Hal can concentrate at a point in the distance, and his vision will focus on that point, literally giving him "binocular vision". *'Master Archer': Hal Darkholm is an extremely skilled archer. He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. Hal is even skilled enough that he can shoot 3 arrows at once. As a master archer Hal uses a mechanical bow and crossbow he developed. *'Expert Marksman': He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring. He has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. *'Darkness Manipulation: Dark Summon': Hal uses pure darkness to crate "Serpent Arms" and other creatures from Shadow as well as tendrils and spikes. **'Serpent Arms': Hal summons demonic, serpent-like heads, with gaping mouths and indigo eyes, from the shadows around him, or from his back. The heads can grab things and attack enemies. :*Interestingly, the serpents are semi-sentient, appearing to have a mind of their own, and are just as perverted as their master. **'Shadow Spikes': He can also generate spikes from any shadow, as long as his own is in contact with it. **'Shadow Arrows': When in his civilian clothes, Hal keeps his bow in his backpack, but he cannot carry arrows. So he creates arrow-shaped Shadow Spikes. **'Shadow Dragon': Hal's strongest summon, he creates a giant dragon from shadows, and lets it loose upon his target. The dragon can shoot powerful indigo Shadow Energy. Sometimes, Hal will ride this dragon. **'Shadow Armor': A defensive power, Hal's body is covered in an armor of solidified darkness. His arrows are also enhanced with shadows. Snake Shadow (True Form) Hal turns into a black devil snake-like being. In this form, he can run at incredible speeds, leaving only an indigo glow in his wake. He can now summon gigantic Serpent Arms, and multiple smaller Shadow Dragons. He can even make copies of himself, that disperse when hit to confuse his enemies. **Instead of Hal's signature Snake Chain, he now has a rope made of darkness, with a sharp spike at it's end. The spike can turn into a Serpent head if Hal wills it. **Since his normal bow disappears, he creates a bow and arrow from shadows, that are much stronger than normal one. He can use four types of arrows: ***'Shadow Arrows': "Normal", arrows, made out of solidified shadows. ***'Serpent Arrows': These arrow turn into Serpent Arms in mid air, biting the targeted, or acting as a grappling hook. ***'Obscuring Arrows': They explode on contact, creating a thick cloud of shadow-like smoke, that obscures the view of his enemies. ***'Shadow Pulse Arrows': These arrows explode in Shadow Energy, greatly damaging the surrounding area. Focus Essence *'X Dance: Void Call': Weapons *'Mini Wrist-Mounted Crossbow': Mounted on his right wrist, it fores miniature arrows at his target. It is not very strong, but it is efficient at close range. It can also fire trick arrows. *'Collapsible Compound Bow': Hal's signature primary weapon, this powerful compound bow was customized by Hal to fire arrows at immense speed and power. As a matter of fact, Hal has stated that, at maximum draw weight, the bow has enough kinetic energy to stop a charging rhino. The bow is capable of folding on itself that can be quickly snapped into its 'armed' form. It is equipped with a targeting laser and a sniper iron sight, along with other gadgets. When not using it, he keeps it folded on his back, or in his backpack. The bow is also very sturdy (a it is made out of a carbon-fiber alloy), and can be used as a powerful melee weapon. *'Quick-release quiver': Hal's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from his Arrow Selector, he can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. *'Arrow Selector': Mounted on his left wrist, it has a transmitter that allows him to control his mechanical quiver so that he can acquire certain arrows from it. *'Trick Arrows': **Standard: Hal often employs standard wooden arrows with a 75 cm to 90 cm shaft, steel heads and plastic fletching. **Sonic Arrow **Explosive-tip Arrow **Smoke Bomb Arrow **Flare Arrow **Tear Gas Arrow **Acid Arrow **Cable Arrow **Bola Arrow **Net Arrow **Rocket Arrow **Boomerang Arrow **Fire Arrow **Freeze Arrow **Sleeping Gas Arrow **EMP Arrow **Tranquilizer Arrow **Boxing Glove Arrow **Buzz-Saw Arrow **Electric Arrow **Fire extinguisher Arrow **Flash Grenade Arrow **Greek Fire Arrow **Glue Arrow **Harpoon Arrow **Incendiary Arrow **Magnetic Arrow **Magnetic-Rope Arrow **Stun Grenade Arrow **Ultraviolet Arrow **Silver Tipped Arrows *'Snake Chain': Hal's secondary weapon, one he uses when he needs to get "close and personal", is the Snake Chain, a kunai attached to a sturdy chain, representing a snake's fangs. Hal keeps one of these weapons in each sleeve. At times, the Chain is empowered with Darkness for more power. Hal's signature attack is to send the Serpent Chain at an enemy, impaling it into the victim's chest. Thus, Hal can pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. Hal also uses it as a whip-like weapon. Upon initially seeing it, enemies believe that Hal's Chain was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, lunched from a small device on his whist. Relationships Hal’s Relationships Gallery Hal Darkholme, casual and Nightwalker uniform.JPG|Casual and Nightwalker Uniform Voice Actor Michael Wincott Trivia *Hal was created by Onic14. *He is inspired by both Green Arrow and Hawkeye, while his powers are inspired from The Darkness (Top Cow), while his True Form has some inspiration from Venom and Quick Silver. Hal's signature Serpent Chain is inspired from Scorpion's Spear (Mortal Combat). Navigation Category: Characters Category: Males Category: Vampires Category: Nightwalkers